theofficialspybuddiesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Spy Buddies episodes
This is a list of every Spy Buddies episode. Spy Buddies (Series 1) 'Season 1 (Part 1)' The Beginning Of A Friendship (40-min Special) 16th/17th December 1990 When Colin joins the Spy Buddies and gets his Spy Buddies License, someone is out to get him! Mission Shopping Centre 23rd December 1990 The Cowboy Gangster starts a massacre in the Cherry Creek Shopping Centre in Colorado to gain the Spy Buddies attention. 1927 Tragedy 26th December 1990 Colin finds out a rumour that in 1927, children mysteriously disappeared. It's up to the Spy Buddies to find out the disappearances... Los Angeles Attack 4th January 1991 The Cowboy Gangster sets a nuclear bomb in the Los Angeles Hospital. Colin and Little Sheep have to try and destroy the bomb and save the city! The Adoption (40-min Special) 12th January 1991 Colin and Little Sheep adopt a pet dog. Later on, the Anti-Heroes, a group against "nice people", make a plan with The Cowboy Gangster to kill the Spy Buddies! The Substitution 20th January 1991 After Colin gets badly injured, Little Sheep has to hire a new member. But Winnie, a jealous friend of Little Sheep, tries to kill Colin so Little Sheep could be his girlfriend. The Addiction 17th February 1991 Colin gets addicted to a drug, and he goes incredibly mad! So Little Sheep and Andrex have to team up and stop him! That's One Sinking Ship You Got There 15th March 1991 The Cowboy Gangster builds a cruise ship. But people did not know that it was a plan so The Cowboy Gangster could kill everyone! Will the Spy Buddies save everyone? Spy Buddies's Epic Version Of War Of The Sheeps (40-min Special) 15th May 1991 Colin and Little Sheep have an argument and start a war. Will they be able to stop and be friends again or kill eachother? 'Season 1 (Part 2)' Colin's New Job 2nd October 1991 After an argument, Colin quits the Spy Buddies and gets a job at a video game store. But Little Sheep realises that she needs Colin. Flashforward (40-min Special) 19th October 1991 Little Sheep imagines the future, and that Colin will die in 5 years time. Is this true? The Real Spy Buddies 29th October 1991 Colin and Little Sheep has to spy at Tela La-pes, because they have to kill a few russian spy's! A Nice Time That Was 7th November 1991 While on a mission, Colin gets stabbed in the stomach. Whilst he is dying, Little Sheep sadly tells Colin about all the times they had. Will Colin die? The Fight Of A Lifetime (1-hour Special) 19th December 1991 Colin and Little Sheep have to find The Cowboy Gangster in his lair. But does he have some tricks up his sleeve? 'Season 2' The Ballet Hypnotist 2nd January 1992 When Little Sheep gets hypnotised by someone, she gets forced to love ballet, but she already loves it, so her mind overheats. What will happen? Lost Episodes 'Season 1' The End Of A Friendship 21st June 1991 (Only aired once.) Colin and Little Sheep are hired for a major assassionation project. Colin shoots someone, but who? Deja Vu 22nd June 1991 (Only aired once.) 20 years after the assassionation, Colin and Andrex are teamed up to search and kill an HVT: High Value Target. Let's Finish The Way We Started (1-hour Special) 23rd June 1991 (Only aired once.) The Cowboy Gangster is confirmed alive, and Colin meets up with him. Is this the end? Movies Spy Buddies - The Movie Released 24th June 1996 The Cowboy Gangster wants revenge, and attempts to kill the Spy Buddies, but this time with help! They corner Colin and Little Sheep in a temple, but can they get out alive? (Colin's final appearance, except from cameos in Season 2 and Season 21) The Cowboy Gangster's Revenge Released 5th August 2001 The Cowboy Gangster gets frustrated about getting beat all the time, so he builds a robot to destroy the Earth! Draft Episodes Episodes The Beginning Of A Friendship 14th February 1989 When Colin joins the Spy Buddies and gets his Spy Buddies License, someone is out to get him! Mission Shopping Centre 18th April 1989 The Cowboy Gangster starts a massacre in the Cherry Creek Shopping Centre in Colorado to gain the Spy Buddies attention. 1922 Tragedy 26th August 1989 Colin finds out a rumour that in 1922, children mysteriously disappeared. It's up to the Spy Buddies to find out the disappearances... (This episode was orginally named 1922 Tragedy, but was renamed 1927 Tragedy in the aired version.) Los Angeles Attack 8th May 1990 The Cowboy Gangster sets a nuclear bomb in the Los Angeles Hospital. Colin and Little Sheep have to try and destroy the bomb and save the city! (This version of the episode was considered a special.) Lost Draft Episodes The Adoption 4th July 1990 Colin and Little Sheep adopt a pet dog. Later on, the Anti-Heroes, a group against "nice people", make a plan with The Cowboy Gangster to kill the Spy Buddies! The Musical: Part 1 30th July 1990 Colin and Little Sheep get into an argument, and split up. Eventually, Little Sheep joins some gangsters to beat up Colin. The Musical: Part 2 31st July 1990 Eventually, Little Sheep realises that the argument was her fault, and tries to quite the gang, but the gangsters get annoyed at her, and attempt to kill her! The End Of A Friendship: Part 1 14th September 1990 Colin and Little Sheep are hired for a major assassionation project. Colin shoots someone, but who? The End Of A Friendship: Part 2 15th September 1990 20 years after the assassionation, Colin and Andrex are teamed up to search and kill an HVT: High Value Target. The End Of A Friendship: Part 3 16th September 1990 The Cowboy Gangster is confirmed alive, and Colin meets up with him. Is this the end? Movies Spy Buddies - The Movie: Act 1 17th October 1989 The Cowboy Gangster wants revenge, and attempts to kill the Spy Buddies, but this time with help! Spy Buddies - The Movie: Act 2 18th October 1989 The Cowboy Gangster and his group of villains corner Colin and Little Sheep in a temple, but can the Spy Buddies get out alive?